terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER EIGHT
CHAPTER EIGHT Moon's POV Finally. Finally, I had met Ottie. After months of wishing and hoping I would, I had. Of course, it was under VERY different circumstances. After we had both been turned into cats with six of our friends, we were left pondering why. I was pondering whether Silv, the other member of the Terrific Three, was here too. I had a small scratch in my side from where Boulderclaw had scratched me, but it was healing quickly. I licked it clean. Firesight and Waveflower were out hunting with Lionfoot, while Boulderclaw and Nightleaf were building a den. Ivybird and Meadowsky were out in the forest looking for strong brambles. Blizzardclaw, Foxfeather, and Ambershine were building a camp wall. I sat with Ottie, whispering quietly. "What do we do?" I asked worriedly. "I feel like this is our fault," I added. Ottie stared at her paws. "Me too," the brown tabby agreed. "It's my fault for dragging them into this," she said guiltily. I stared at the ground in silence. My friend didn't now how much I agreed. "But, we need to make the most of this," Ottie started again. "Make a clan, make a camp, and be warriors." I nodded. "But first we need to find Silv," I pointed out. "In fact, none of our friends know. Should we tell them?" I pondered. Ottie sighed. "No, not yet," she replied. "I... I don't want them to be too angry at us," the she-cat said. "They'll know it's our fault." "That's true. Do you want to come with me to look for Silv?" I asked. Ottie nodded. "I'll just tell Foxxy we're going hunting," I decided. "Sounds fine," Ottie said. "This way." I ran to Foxfeather and told her the lie before following Ottie out of camp. We could hear the creek. It reminded me of home, the creek that ran by our house was so similar. I missed my family, and the friends and life I left behind. Suddenly, Ottie stopped. "Listen!" Ottie gasped. "Hear that?" I stood in silence, ears pricked. I didn't hear anything. Something rattled just then. Then a voice. "I swear I smell someone!" A voice muttered, possibly to themselves. I pale ginger tail flashed out of the corner of my eye. I gasped and whirled around in shock. At first I thought it was Silv, but my heart sank in my chest at the color. The last thing we needed was a rogue that lived here. Ottie, however, was looking towards the creek. A flash of brown was all I saw, as a bit of movement caught my eye. Ottie was looking at it too, squinting. "What is it?" I whispered. "Did you see that?" Ottie hissed. "Someone's over there!" I nodded. "And I saw a ginger cat-" I turned to point to where I had been looking last, only to find a ginger she-cat poised to leap. "Whoa!" I backed into Ottie, unsheathing my claws. "Who are you?" I demanded. Ottie rested a tail tip protectively on my back. I shook it away. "Lizz-Cinderswirl," the newcomer replied, a bit more brightly. "Who are you?" "Hello Cinderswirl," Ottie said politely. "My name is Otterfrost, and this is Moonbreeze," she said as she pointed at me. "Hi Otterfrost!" Cinderswirl said. "Nice to meet you!" But the mood was ruined by a snarl from behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with a pale brown tabby. "Excuse me?" She snarled. "Who do you think you are?" She launched herself onto my back, snarling. I rolled over onto my side, protecting the scratch from earlier. I didn't want it to open up again. Ottie pulled the she-cat off, to my relief, before she did any serious damage. She growled. "What do you think you're doing, Lizzy?" Cinderswirl stared at her paws. "Well, they weren't doing any harm-" Cinderswirl started. "Why did you have to attack them, Duskwind?" "They're tresspassing!" Duskwind growled. "Silv said-" I cut her off right then. "Wait. You know Silv?" I asked, hope sparking. "Silver tabby with leaf green eyes?" I pressed. "Yes, that's her," Cinderswirl replied, confused. I smiled. "Can you take us to her?" Ottie asked kindly. I wondered how she stayed so calm. Duskwind glared at her and was about to make a rude comment. "Yes, of course," Cinderswirl intercepted. I liked her already. "This way." The ginger she-cat lead us towards the creek where we had seen Duskwind swarm up the tree. I tried to hold my excitement. The person-or cat, I had always called my twin and friend, was just a few moments away. Duskwind took off ahead of us, presumably to warn Silv. I didn't really care though. Nothing could ruin my mood. Cinderswirl lead us to a small hollow by the creek. A few cats were building dens, while a silver she-cat was talking quietly to Duskwind. She slowly turned to face me and Ottie. I smiled. "Moon? Ottie?" She asked hopefully. I nodded. And then I couldn't hold it back anymore. I leapt to Silv and buried my muzzle in her pelt. I almost cried of joy. Finally. After so long, I had met her. Ottie ran up behind me and joined in our embrace. It felt so good for the Terrific Three to be together. We all smiled and I hadn't felt this happy in... quite a while. I was unaware of the looks from Silv's friends, unaware of everything but my friends. Category:Terrific Three Book